Friends or more?
by i.am.panda
Summary: AU: They are childhoodfriends and they are internet friends but they don't know it, now they have met each other and are slowly becoming friends, will they develop feeling for each other? Read to find out.....
1. Intro, forewordsprologue

A/N This is just a story i made up from the top of my head so im sorry if it seems to rushed or boring however i will try to improve  
This is my first time posting on here so i hope im not to boring and this is alright with people who are reading this:D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the twilight characters i am just using the names for everyones entertainment :D however i'm sure if i did i'd be pretty rich ^o^

* * *

Bella:a 18 year old, sweet, strong and sticks up for her friends. Slightly cool to those who she doesn't know.

Edward:also 18,jokes around messes about but protects the ones he loves.

Bella has known Edward ever since they were little however one day Edward just left without a good bye, it wasn't because he didn't want to but just because he was getting dragged away by his parents.  
11 years later in the same town Edward returns but can they still recognise each other.  
And what about that little feeling Bella had towards Edward and that feeling she develops for her internet friend.

----  
Bella started crying as more and more kids started surrounding her and laughing at her.

Finally Bella's prince charming arrived 'Hey leave bells alone! Go pick on someone your own size!'  
'Thanks Ed, they wont seem to ever leave me alone' Bells stood up and hugged Edward tightly with her little arms as Edward too embraced her.

-----  
'mum why are we all packed?' Edward asked his mother innocently

'sweety, we're moving to Australlia your father is at the airport waiting for us, come on we have to go now,

' but mum what about bells, can't i even go see her?'

'Sorry sweety but we really have to go now, i've to charlie and i told himt o tell her im sure she'll understand ok?'

'but mum'he started to whine with slight tears brimming his eyes.

'EDWARD!i haven't got enough time to waste! We are already running late so either you get to the car yourself or i am going to have to drag you there!'

Edward walked silently to the car whilst streams of tears were running down his pale cheeks.

'Ed where are you? Ed you said you'd be here for me all the time but you just left me alone. I HATE YOU' She yelled standing outside Ed's old house with streams of tears falling down her rosie red cheeks.

* * *

Thank you for reading this!!!!!!!!!!!!

Comments do mean alot to Authors especially first time writer so if yous could please leave a little comment to what yous think it would be brilliant, so i know where i need to improve on and if anyone is enjoying it. However im very sorry if chapters are short and updates are slow!

Hope you enjoy it :D


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:The character do not belong to me purely used for entertainment reasons only :D they belong to Stephanie Meyer ! ^^

* * *

It was a bright Sunday morning, Bella woke up and did her usual routine, as she walked out of her bathroom a noise came from the computer, just to realise that it was her internet friend.

'Sparkly vamp' she said to herself. She messaged him  
'reading twilight again?'  
He answered 'No? Ok maybe just a bit'  
'Told you that you would love it, you're probably like the only male on earth that would though'  
'are you trying to say I'm gay?'  
'Of course not! Well maybe kind of. ha-ha oh hey I got to go chat with you next time k bye!'  
With that Bella signed off and finished getting ready to go out.

*forks girl is offline*  
was what appeared on Edwards laptop screen before he decided to shut it and get ready for bed. He's been in Australia for about 11 years not and soon he was returning to Forks.  
He misses his childhood friend, and being his young self then he called her bells and just could quite remember what her first name really was let alone what her full name was. However soon he would be returning to Forks and be able to see her once again.  
Thinking about that he remembered his friend from online is in forks, he thinks about telling her and maybe meeting up. They had been chatting with each other for almost 6 years now. With that he stretches his arm to shut the light and falls asleep.

Monday came around quite quickly and nothing much really happened however at night Bella received a email from 'sparkly vamp' about him moving back to forks and about them meeting up sometime, this made Bella happy and excited about it however exams were coming up which meant very little time for her own let alone meeting someone.

Over in Australia Edward has been wandering around buying things and getting ready he decided that seeing as there's isn't much to do he decided to leave earlier than planned to.  
After a long flight he finally reached Forks and only to realise his parent had sorted everything out and as soon as he reached he would have to go back into education  
'the joy' he thought.  
'Everyone settle down' Miss Mall practically shouted, she continued with 'Today we have a new student joining us I hope everyone looks after him and no bullying.'  
Most the girls started squealing after hearing it was a boy and the boys were hoping it wasn't an outcast.  
Bella just excluded herself and went back to her fantasy land. She had zoned out after hearing someone was joining the class and she was hoping to stay that way, as Miss Malls lessons were always useless and boring, until someone just sat down next to her and threw her a bright smile.  
'My names Edward' the boy spoke however Bella ignored him, he seemed like the type of boys she did NOT want to be close with.  
However Edward realising she would not answer him found it quite amusing and felt attracted to her.

* * *

Sorry my chapters arent very long!  
This is a go along fic, so im just typing whatever i can think of but hope yous will stil enjoy this :D!  
However when ever possible i will try to make them longer... Enjoy!  
Please review! only takes up about a minute ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:The character do not belong to me purely used for entertainment reasons only :D they belong to Stephanie Meyer ! ^^

* * *

After a long day Bella went home and as she got into her bedroom her computer made a sound alerting her someone has sent her a message 'Oh who could that be? It can't be him he's never on around this time' Bella thought to herself

'Sparkly_Vamp' Hey, how you doing?  
'Forks_Girl' Hey stranger where you been lately? And I'm doing good you?  
'Sparkly_Vamp' Not bad, I bet I can read your mind!  
'Forks_Girl' Oh really now  
'Sparkly_Vamp' OH YES! Right now you are thing why I am not asleep but on here talking with you  
'Forks_Girl' Haha yes I am but isn't that obvious, so why are you on?  
'Sparkly_Vamp' Ok, sit down for this one, I promise it will shock you! Ready?  
'Forks_Girl' This better be good  
'Sparkly_Vamp' IM SOMEWHERE IN THE USA!!!  
'Forks_Girl' and I'm in space!  
'Sparkly_Vamp' NO! I really am, I've returned back to my hometown!  
'Forks_Girl' Well that makes sense I guess  
'Sparkly_Vamp' Oh you'll be even more shocked when I tell you where I am

'BELLA!!!! DINNERS READY!!!!!' Bella's father yelled

'Forks_Girl' Shucks I would love to know but I have to go now, dinners ready, talk to you next time BYE!!  
With that Bella ran down stairs before her house would collapse because of her father's yelling.

The next day when Bella arrived at her classroom she saw the so called Edward there flashing a big grin to her, she didn't really want to but she gave him a small smile back just to be polite whilst heading over to sit next to him.

A few weeks passed and not only has there been a lot of work for pupils to do but Bella had started talking to Edward a lot more, she realised he was nicer than she thought.

'Psst Bella, what's the answer to this one?'  
'God Edward do you ever do your own work' Bella asked frustratedly. Edward had more or less asked her for the answers to all the questions they had to do.  
'Come on Bella, I promise this would be the last one'  
'that's what you said for the one before this, and the one before and the one before, an... .'  
Bella got cut off as her face expression was replaced with a shocked face as Edward stole her book  
to copy from but soon it was the replaced again with a small smile that no one could see.

---

Finally Bella had the weekend with no work to do, after not being on the computer for a long time she went on and signed in, to find that someone she doesn't know was online...'Volvo_Freak' she double clicked on the name to see who it was only to find out it was her internet friend. She only knew him as internet friend, they never exchanged names and they never planned to but sometimes she just doesn't know what to call him because internet friend was far too weird.

'Forks_Girl' Name change again?!  
'Volvo_Freak' got a problem about it?  
'Forks_Girl' haha of course not, so enjoying it back much?  
'Volvo_Freak' Yeah it's not bad, met this girl, she reminds me of my Childhood friend but I've lost contact with her for a long time now D:  
'Forks_Girl' Awww I'm sure you'll find her, maybe she's right in front of you?  
'Volvo_Freak' Maybe I don't even know her name  
'Forks_Girl' REALLY?! What did you use to call her then?  
'Volvo_Freak' is typing....

* * *

WOW i actually thought of something hehe ^^  
Anyways hope you have enjoyed this, i don't think its gonna be very long, well im not totally sure yet.  
Hope this is ok and sorry if it's too clique!  
right im not trying to sound desperate or anything but PLEASE!!!!!!*with edward on top(?)* R&R :D  
xxx


End file.
